Zhou Enlai
|native_name_lang = zh-Hans-CN |image = Zhou Enlai MeiyuanXincun17 Nanjing 1946.jpg |caption = |order = 3rd |office = Vice Chairman of the Communist Party of China First Vice Chairman of the Communist Party of China |term_start = 30 August 1973 |term_end = 8 January 1976 |1blankname = Chairman |1namedata = Mao Zedong |predecessor = Lin Biao (1971) |successor = Hua Guofeng |order1 = Vice Chairman of the Communist Party of China |term_start1 = 28 September 1956 |term_end1 = 1 August 1966 |1blankname1 = Chairman |1namedata1 = Mao Zedong |order2 = 1st Premier of the People's Republic of China |president2 = Mao Zedong (until 1959) Liu Shaoqi (until 1968) vacant and abolished |leader2 = Mao Zedong (Chairman of the Communist Party of China) |1blankname2 = |1namedata2 = Dong Biwu Chen Yun Lin Biao Deng Xiaoping |term2 = 1 October 1949 – 8 January 1976 |successor2 = Hua Guofeng |order3 = 1st Foreign Minister of the People's Republic of China |term3 = 1 October 1949 – 11 February 1958 |premier3 = Himself |predecessor3 = None |successor3 = Chen Yi |birth_date = |birth_place=Huai'an, Jiangsu, Qing China |death_date = |death_place = Beijing, People's Republic of China |spouse = |children = Sun Weishi, Wang Shu (both adopted) |party=Communist Party of China |alma_mater = Nankai University |occupation = Politician Strategist Revolutionary Diplomat |battles = |signature=Zhou Enlai Signature.svg }} Zhou Enlai ( 5 March 1898 – 8 January 1976) was the first Premier of the People's Republic of China, serving from October 1949 until his death in January 1976. Zhou served along with Chairman Mao Zedong and was instrumental in the Communist Party's rise to power, and later in consolidating its control, forming foreign policy, and developing the Chinese economy. A skilled and able diplomat, Zhou served as the Chinese foreign minister from 1949 to 1958. Advocating peaceful coexistence with the West after the stalemated Korean War, he participated in the 1954 Geneva Conference and the 1955 Bandung Conference, and helped orchestrate Richard Nixon's 1972 visit to China. He helped devise policies regarding the bitter disputes with the United States, Taiwan, the Soviet Union (after 1960), India and Vietnam. Zhou survived the purges of other top officials during the Cultural Revolution. While Mao dedicated most of his later years to political struggle and ideological work, Zhou was the main driving force behind the affairs of state during much of the Cultural Revolution. His attempts at mitigating the Red Guards' damage and his efforts to protect others from their wrath made him immensely popular in the Cultural Revolution's later stages. As Mao's health began to decline in 1971 and 1972 and following the death of disgraced Lin Biao, Zhou was elected First Vice Chairman of the Communist Party by the 10th Central Committee in 1973 and thereby designated as Mao's successor, but still struggled against the Gang of Four internally over leadership of China. Zhou's health was also failing, however, and he died eight months before Mao on 8 January 1976. The massive public outpouring of grief in Beijing turned to anger at the Gang of Four, leading to the Tiananmen Incident. Although Zhou was succeeded by Hua Guofeng, Zhou's ally Deng Xiaoping was able to outmaneuver the Gang of Four politically and took Hua's place as paramount leader by 1978. References Category:Premiers of the People's Republic of China Category:Foreign Ministers of China Category:1898 births Category:1976 deaths